Greed, by Whispering Mink
by RumiSonozaki
Summary: Avoir le corps du capitaine de Rakuzan n'était plus assez pour le fantôme aux cheveux bleus – Il devait tout avoir. Lemon, One-shot. Traduction de la fiction originale de Whispering Mink.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Greed

 **Auteur** : Whispering Mink

 **Résumé :** Avoir le corps du capitaine de Rakuzan n'était plus assez pour le fantôme aux cheveux bleus – Il devait tout avoir. Lemon, One-shot.

 **Rating:** Le M est ici pour le contenu sexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas.

 **Note de la traductrice** : les personnages appartiennent à la créatrice de Kuroko no Basuke, l'histoire appartient à l'auteure, je ne fais que la traduire. Cette fiction est à l'origine un One-shot assez long, que j'ai coupé en deux, je publierais la suite dans les prochains jours, j'aime couper aux moments fatidiques haha ! Si vous avez des commentaires ou autres, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, que ce soit sur ma traduction ou sur la fic, je les traduirais pour les transmettre à l'auteure ^-^. Bonne lecture !

Il avait été jeté de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Cette fois n'était pas vraiment différente des autres – c'était au moins ce que Kuroko pensait.

Malgré que cela ne soit pas quelque chose dont le reste de ses coéquipiers étaient au courant, ou voulaient savoir, le apparemment inconscient et neutre Tetsuya Kuroko, était un garçon avec des besoins – besoins que probablement la plupart des garçons de son âge avaient, mais que tous n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'exercer.

Tout avait commencé avec son ancien capitaine, Akashi Seijuro, montrant de l'intérêt pour lui quand il était à Teiko. Au début, cela a débuté comme quelque chose de complétement innocent – ils étaient coéquipiers, amis et Akashi était avant tout le capitaine que Kuroko respectait. Le garçon aux cheveux roux, au bon cœur et à la volonté tenace était quelque chose que Kuroko admirait profondément et il ne pouvait pas remercier assez cet homme pour l'avoir laissé découvrir son talent.

Cependant, ce jour fatidique où Akashi a changé, les choses entre les deux ont commencé à se développer dans une direction complétement différente. Ce qui avait commencé comme une amitié et du respect mutuel, a pris une tournure singulière.

Dès qu'Akashi en avait l'opportunité, il le touchait. Pas de manière obscène, à laquelle les deux sont aujourd'hui habitués mais de simples effleurements pour attirer son attention et combler le vide physique entre eux deux.

Cela pouvait être une main sur son épaule, des doigts délicats sur sa joue ou un léger baiser occasionnel ici et là quand personne ne pouvait le voir. Kuroko sentit progressivement ses barrières tomber, et il succomba, avec le temps, aux avances du capitaine aux cheveux rouges. Ils se noyaient l'un et l'autre dans la réciproque luxure qu'ils partageaient dorénavant en secret, fréquemment.

Kuroko se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais officialisé leur "relation". Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Akashi l'esquivait, soit changeait de sujet, ou emmenait le svelte corps du bleuté dans les méandres d'un plaisir lui faisant tout oublier.

S'utilisaient-ils vraiment l'un et l'autre uniquement pour le sexe ? Kuroko ne voulait pas regarder la situation en face. Parce que quand le fantôme prenait vraiment le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, il se rappelait comment son cœur se serrait étroitement chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une sensation de chaleur prenait possession de son ventre, et son esprit se remplissait de tous les agissements du rouge chaque heure, jour et mois suivant leurs rencontres. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste du sexe.

Comme de nombreuses fois avant, les deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé le vestiaire vide le plus proche, pendant que leurs deux équipes respectives étaient en train de prendre une pause – Akashi ouvrant la voie avec des pas délibérément lents.

Kuroko fixait son dos intensément. Même si elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus larges que les siennes, il avait l'impression que les épaules du capitaine de Rakuzan étaient capables de supporter le poids du monde si elles le voulaient véritablement. Il jalousait sa capacité à diriger les autres. Il se sentait faible en comparaison, malgré qu'il savait profondément qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être si facilement comparés. Ce serait comme comparer le soleil à la lune.

Il scrutait les grandes lettres bleues inscrites sur le dos de la veste d'Akashi, "Rakuzan". Pour une raison quelconque, il fut piqué de voir que son capitaine ne portait plus l'uniforme de Teikō. Il savait que ces jours faisaient partie du passé. Cependant, le fantôme aux cheveux bleus ne s'habituait pas à voir son précèdent capitaine dans une équipe adverse.

Plus que toute autre chose, il voulait juste que tous deux jouent _ensemble_ à nouveau.

"Akashi-kun…"murmura Kuroko en respirant, pendant que les deux pénétraient le vestiaire. Akashi s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement fermer la porte derrière eux.

Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres, "Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu devais utiliser mon prénom quand nous étions seuls". Il paraissait déçu. .

Le (légèrement) plus grand s'approcha de Kuroko avec de lents pas calculés. Kuroko le fixait intensément, derrière ses yeux bleu azur – rencontrant le regard du capitaine sur lui.

"Seijuro…" reformula-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se rencontrer en privé. Kuroko devina que toute la façade "Akashi-kun" lui avait simplement collé au corps tout ce temps…

Le regard d'Akashi ne vacillait pas. Ses yeux hétérochromes se baissèrent légèrement pour étudier le plus petit, avant qu'il n'autorise rapidement un petit sourire à frôler ses lèvres. Plaçant un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de Kuroko et se penchant plus près pour voler un baiser, Akashi demanda « Ne veux-tu soudainement plus le faire ? »

Kuroko rencontra avidement les lèvres d'Akashi, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux se hisser à la hauteur du plus grand. Il enroula ses bras entre du cou du capitaine de Rakuzan, afin de le maintenir encore plus près. La bouche d'Akashi était chaude, humide et délicieuse, de manière inexplicable. C'était un sentiment familier, comme si le capitaine avait toujours désiré l'embrasser, quelle que soit la raison.

"Ce n'est pas ça…" murmura Kuroko durant un des courts moments où leurs lèvres n'étaient pas reliées. Akashi avait toujours été le dominant entre eux deux – sa langue ravageant la chaude bouche du fantôme, avec une avidité naturelle, explorant les délicieux recoins du bleuté qu'il connaissait si bien, mais ressentait toujours le besoin de marquer encore et encore.

Kuroko sentait le tiraillement des doigts d'Akashi entrelacés dans ses cheveux bleus, et un "clac" sonore retentit quand le jeune home se retrouva coincé entre un casier vide et le corps de l'Empereur. Comme d'habitude, le corps d'Akashi était chaud et étrangement… sécurisant.

Il était probablement le seul qui se sentait à l'aise dans une telle proximité avec le craint capitaine de Rakuzan, et c'était exactement pourquoi il avait le courage d'exprimer sa pensée, là où d'autres gardaient le silence.

"Seijuro." Kuroko insista encore une fois, la sensation du corps chaud du capitaine était l'opposition même de la surface dure et froide du casier. Le bleuté faufila instinctivement ses mains froides sous la chemise d'Akashi – sentant les abdos du roux sous ses mains. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas réussir à parler.

En fait, il mettait tant de temps à former les mots dans sa tête qu'Akashi le taquina à ce sujet.

« Que se passe-t-il Tetsuya ? As-tu perdu ta voix ? » Le ton légèrement moqueur était évident dans la voix du capitaine, alors qu'il passait de la chaude bouche du fantôme à de langoureux baisers le long du cou et de la clavicule de Kuroko. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus frissonna d'anticipation en sentant la langue de son capitaine explorer sa zone sensible. "Tu as mon attention, si tu veux dire quelque chose, cela doit être maintenant, avant que je ne te consume complétement… ».

Kuroko exposa complétement son cou à Akashi – gardant ses mains reposant sur les abdos du capitaine, immobiles, alors qu'il tentait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait pensé lors des dernières fois où ils avaient ensemble. Les séduisants mots de l'empereur rendaient encore plus difficile de former ces mots.

« Je me sens mal de garder ça secret par rapport aux autres… ».

Akashi releva ses yeux de l'agréable endroit du cou de Kuroko – ses actions cessèrent momentanément. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient encore dangereusement intenses et Kuroko pensa qu'il aurait dû garder ses pensées pour lui-même.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il simplement, ses yeux se rétrécirent légèrement. "Ce que nous faisons en privé ne devrait pas vraiment concerner nos équipes."

Kuroko soupira profondément. "Peut-être que tu as raison, Seijuro… mais…" commença-t-il. "Pourquoi ne rendons-nous pas juste ça officiel ? Ca nous éviterait l'effort de trouver ces endroits déserts quand nous voulons avoir ne serait-ce que le plus simple contact. C'est ennuyeux."

En réalité, Kuroko n'était plus certain de rien. Il aimait tous les membres de l'équipe de Seirin, il aimait même ses anciens coéquipiers. Avoir une relation secrète avec Akashi, celui qu'ils voulaient tous battre et faire admettre sa défaite, cela paraissait inapproprié.

Kuroko devinait que sa conscience morale était simplement trop présente… au moins comparée à celle d'Akashi, qui n'avait jamais exprimé aucun problème avec leur relation.

"Tu sais qu'ils n'approuveraient pas."

Kuroko rencontra le regard du capitaine, ses yeux bicolores dangereusement intenses. Kuroko ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard.

Ils l'avaient fait tellement de fois avant et ce regard était le regard d'un certain capitaine de Rakuzan devenant impatient. Kuroko savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Des Flashbacks de leurs précédents ébats passaient dans sa tête. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ce qui, bien sûr, ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Tetsuya… tu es tellement honnête." Chuchota Akashi d'une voix basse, un léger sourire se formant au coin de ses lèvres en voyant la couleur rosée ornant les joues de l'autre. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la braguette de pantalon du bleuté. "En récompense, je serais doux avec toi."

Kuroko haleta soudainement, quand une main chaude saisit la chaire sensible dans son pantalon. Il se sentit durcir instantanément par ce simple toucher, et il jeta un regard vers Akashi, ses yeux bleu ciel le suppliant.

Le capitaine aux cheveux rouges commença à caresser lentement la zone; son traitement était suffisamment expert pour prouver que les deux connaissaient un peu trop bien le corps de l'autre. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te sens mal d'avoir ce secret avec moi » Commença Akashi; n'arrêtant pas le supplice du jeune bleu tout en parlant. "Mais j'apprécierais vraiment si cela restait entre nous deux.."

Kuroko sentait ses genoux fléchir à chaque mouvement extrêmement lent de la main ferme du capitaine. Il plaça ses bras autour des épaules d'Akashi – espérant trouver un appui. "Pourquoi ?" réussit-il à dire entre deux chaudes respirations. Malgré la lenteur des mouvements, Kuroko pouvait sentir une familière chaleur s'insinuant progressivement au creux de son ventre. Il ferma ses yeux pour apprécier pleinement cette sensation.

"Ce ne sont pas juste nos équipes qui désapprouveraient – notre relation n'est pas acceptée par la société non plus". Déclara calmement Akashi, tandis qu'il appliquait davantage de pression sur la zone sensible de Kuroko. Sa prise se fit plus ferme, et le roux fut récompensé par un profond gémissement du bleuté. "Etant dans la position où je suis, et avec le futur que j'ai devant moi, ce serait un énorme problème si je révélais ma véritable nature".

Kuroko ne le savait que trop bien. Akashi, venant d'un milieu prospère, n'entendait pas gâcher son futur en annonçant ses préférences sexuelles au monde. Kuroko, d'un autre côté, n'avait vraiment rien à perdre… Parfois Kuroko aurait voulu que le capitaine soit moins logique et juste r _essente_ plus. Il devrait faire ce qui lui semblait juste, non pas ce qui était logiquement juste. … pourtant ce serait trop lui demander. _N'est-ce pas ?_

"De plus…" Akashi déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Kuroko alors qu'il continuait à faire plaisir au bleuté avec sa main. Le capitaine ne soutenait pas le corps de ce dernier, Kuroko se reposant entièrement sur ses épaules... sentir le garçon aux cheveux bleus frissonner et se tordre sous lui, était quelque que le roux appréciait vraiment. Cela le faisait se sentir puissant, en ayant le contrôle.. "Il semble que tu aimes cela – devoir garder le secret, ce que nous avons, juste entre nous deux."

Le corps de Kuroko commençait à trembler sous la pression accrue, et avec elle, il perdait également la capacité de parler de manière cohérente. "Sei-" haleta-t-il, sentant qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa limite. "Ne… n-ne t'arrête pas..."

Akashi accéléra le rythme à la demande de Kuroko–ses coups se firent plus rapides et plus puissants, mais gardant encore ce sens du contrôle qu'Akashi avait toujours durant leurs moments. Il ne faisait jamais preuve de frénésie.

Akashi lui sourit et murmura doucement à l'oreille du bleuté : "Je ne m'arrêterais pas, Tetsuya."

La sensation du soufflé d'Akashi contre son oreille fut ce qui acheva de pousser Kuroko à sa limite. Des vagues d'un intense plaisir le traversèrent, et s'il n'avait pas eu le soutien des épaules d'Akashi, il aurait définitivement heurté le sol.. Il se cramponnait au capitaine de Rakuzan, enfonçant ses petits doigts dans sa veste, se concentrant uniquement sur le plaisir intense qui le frappait, pour finalement se transformer en un doux et chaud sentiment.

Kuroko haleta bruyamment, de petites gouttelettes de sueur apparaissant sur son visage dans les retombées de l'orgasme.

"Bon garçon." Entendit-il Akashi dire à son oreille– la prise ferme du capitaine diminuant lentement. "Tourne-toi"

Kuroko savait que c'était un ordre, malgré le ton relativement doux de l'Empereur. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas particulièrement, et en réalité Akashi n'avait pas à le commander comme il le faisait. Il s'enleva lentement des épaules d'Akashi, testant d'abord si ses jambes pourraient le supporter, avant de regarder Akashi dans les yeux.

Il fut récompensé par un timide sourire du roux, et les yeux de deux couleurs se rétrécirent légèrement.

"Je veux contempler ton magnifique dos."

Une familière nuance de rose retourna instantanément sur les joues de Kuroko avec le soudain compliment. Il sentait les mains du capitaine aller de sa taille au bas de son dos. Les doigts d'Akashi étaient délicats, taquinant sa zone sensible, et Kuroko répondit lentement à la demande précédente, en plaçant ses mains sur le casier, tournant littéralement le dos au capitaine de Rakuzan.

Akashi déplaça doucement ses mains jusqu'aux limites du maillot de basket de Kuroko – le passant au-dessus de tête en un seul mouvement- révélant l'étendue de la peau laiteuse. Akashi avait toujours trouvé le corps de Kuroko hautement fascinant. Il dégageait quelque chose de fragile qui rendait perplexe l'Empereur. Connaître les capacités continues dans ce même corps a seulement attisé sa fascination.

Kuroko frissonna visiblement quand ces mains familières parcoururent encore une fois son corps – caressant lentement le bas du dos de Kuroko, avant de se mouvoir jusqu'à ses fesses, petites et rondes. Le capitaine de Rakuzan était connu pour prendre son temps – il n'était jamais pressé. Il semblait presque que le capitaine explorait son corps à nouveau chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

"Malgré ce que j'ai dit… si je devais annoncer notre relation au public…" Commença Akashi – Kuroko tournant la tête, surprise. "Cela te ferait plaisir?"

Kuroko inspira brusquement quand Akashi inséra son doigt en lui. Le rouge se pencha légèrement pour placer de léger baisers le long du dos du bleu, tandis qu'il continuait à le préparer pour ce qui allait venir. La sensation des lèvres du capitaine contre sa peau calma le garçon aux cheveux bleus, même si le sentiment d'intrusion était encore présent. Akashi savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour le détendre malgré la légère douleur qui commençait à grimper avec l'introduction d'un autre doigt.

"Ce serait…" parvint à dire Kuroko en gémissant. " Vraiment…"

Akashi fredonna légèrement contre son oreille, avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt, étirant le bleuté, vers le point où il ne pourrait littéralement plus résister.

"Seijuro, S'il te plait." Plaida-t-il, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus rare.

"S'il te plaît quoi ? Tetsuya?"


	2. Chapter 2

Encore ça… Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustré et embarrassé par les demandes d'Akashi. Enoncer à voix haute ce qu'il voulait le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des propos obscènes sortiraient de sa bouche, mais cela faisait toujours battre son cœur, à la fois de culpabilité et d'excitation.

Cependant, comme Kuroko désirait autant Akashi en ce moment, il obéit au caprice impitoyable du capitaine.

"Je veux…" murmura Kuroko, visiblement embarrassé. " Je veux que tu me… que tu ne fasses qu'un avec moi…".

Akashi rit silencieusement à ces mots, se positionnant pour pénétrer le plus petit. Kuroko essayait de se détendre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendu- se préparant pour la première vague de douleur.

Akashi plaça sa main libre dans le bas du dos de Kuroko – appliquant assez de pression pour faire se cambrer le bleuté afin de faciliter la position où ils étaient. En outre, la vue était extrêmement érotique ; Kuroko, mains contre le casier, le dos cambré, et le regard vulnérable et suppliant que lui envoyait le bleuté de temps en temps. Il fallut à Akashi le contrôle de chaque part de son être pour ne pas tout envoyer promener et juste baiser brutalement le petit à ce moment.

Cependant, ce n'était plus ce que c'était. Pas cette fois.

"Alors c'est ce que je vais faire…" commença Akashi, gardant sa voix aussi calme qu'il le pouvait, pendant qu'il s'introduisait lentement à l'intérieur du garçon aux cheveux bleus. Le fait que ses mots lui étaient directement adressés, rendant leur relation officielle, n'avait peut-être pas été remarqué par le bleuté… mais pour le moment cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Kuroko inspira profondément quand Akashi le pénétra – faisant attention à ce que son corps ne soit pas trop serré, il était déjà assez étroit comme ça. Pas besoin d'empirer ça.

Akashi ne pouvait pas garder entièrement son calme, la sensation l'assaillant à tous les niveaux. Il voulait tellement bouger, qu'il enfouit inconsciemment et profondément ses doigts sur les petites hanches de Kuroko – faisant le petit bleuté serrer les dents avec la légère douleur.

Toutefois, Kuroko était habitué à la douleur. C'était toujours la même chose. Bientôt la douleur se mêlerait au plaisir, et tout ira bien. Juste encore quelques instants… Il se pressa légèrement contre Akashi – désireux d'éprouver le sentiment d'être complet et rempli à ras-bord, maintenant que la pire douleur était passée.

Akashi, non préparé à l'impatience de Kuroko, émit un gémissement forcé en serrant les dents quand le bleu se rapprocha de manière inattendue contre lui. Il se sentait plonger plus profondément dans la chaleur du corps du garçon aux cheveux bleus, et sa dernière once de self-control se brisa avec.

Il se retira lentement de la chaleur, seulement pour y replonger avec une force nouvelle – ses mains agrippant fermement les hanches de Kuroko dans l'action.

Un mélange de gémissements et de cris déchira la gorge de Kuroko, mais il fut rapidement étouffé par une forte main

"Tetsuya." Dit Akashi, alors qu'il trouvait un rythme régulier pour se mouvoir à l'intérieur du corps du bleuté "Je suis d'accord pour rendre ça officiel, mais je préfèrerais que le reste de nos équipes ne le découvrent pas en ce moment."

Kuroko gémit contre la main d'Akashi, sa respiration chaude et humide. Il voulait dire le nom du capitaine. Il voulait le crier de toutes ses forces. Il voulait tellement que cet homme lui appartienne, que le simple sexe ne pouvait plus le satisfaire véritablement. Il avait le corps de l'Empereur, c'était certain, mais il avait besoin de l'avoir en entier.

Son tout.

Le capitaine rendrait-il vraiment cela officiel ? Cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

Akashi se maudit lui-même, alors que l'étroitesse progressive du corps de Kuroko rendait ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides. Il inséra deux doigts, de la même main qui avait précédemment fait taire le bleuté, dans sa chaude bouche.

Kuroko pris avidement les doigts dans sa bouche quand ils lui furent présentés, léchant et suçant les doigts en appréciation de l'intense plaisir que lui fournissait Akashi. Il mordilla doucement l'index d'Akashi, tandis que le bleuté ressentait le besoin grandissant de lutter contre ses jambes qui l'abandonnaient. Rester debout et recevoir les violentes poussées du capitaine de Rakuzan était plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. De plus, Kuroko n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir beaucoup d'endurance.

Akashi, étant très observateur de nature, remarqua la légère faiblesse dans les genoux de Kuroko, et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

Kuroko fut complétement pris par surprise quand Akashi se retira soudainement sans avertissement. Le bleuté haleta fortement à cette perte, et allait se plaindre, quand des bras muscles le tournèrent et ils se retrouvèrent alors en face l'un de l'autre. Kuroko interrogea Akashi du regard, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que les forts bras du capitaine ne se hissent sous les jambes de Kuroko – le soulevant contre la surface froide du casier, comme si le poids de Kuroko ne représentait rien pour lui.

"Je vais t'aider." Fut tout ce que dit Akashi avant de pénétrer lentement encore une fois le corps chaud de Kuroko dans cette nouvelle position, utilisant ses solides bras pour maintenir le garçon en place contre le casier.

Un sincère et profond gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du bleuté quand il fut à nouveau empli et son corps entourant le capitaine jusqu'à la garde. La douleur se fondit en plaisir presque immédiatement.

Kuroko positionna ses bras autour du cou du roux, prêt à s'accrocher à lui et enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, mais le bleuté se stoppa en entendant les protestations du rouge :

"Ne fais pas ça, je veux voir ton visage."

Kuroko, qui n'était habituellement pas dans une position permettant de voir le capitaine pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble, réussit à trouver le courage de se plonger dans ces intenses yeux hétérochromes. En voyant le regard de l'autre, Kuroko réalisa finalement à quel point l'autre était plongé dans les plaisirs qu'ils partageaient. Même s'il ne l'a pas ouvertement précisé, Kuroko savait au regard lubrique d'Akashi qu'il avait effectivement laisse échapper une partie de lui-même quand ils étaient ensemble.

"Seijuro…" marmonna Kuroko déconcerté par la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

L'autre sourit juste légèrement en voyant les yeux bleus une fois de plus. "C'est mieux."

Kuroko cambra son corps afin que son dos nu soit pressé contre le casier derrière lui, alors qu'Akashi commençait à le pilonner durement encore une fois, la ferme prise autour des hanches de Kuroko s'ajoutant au plaisir intense. La nouvelle position permis d'atteindre un point profond à l'intérieur de Kuroko, qui lui fit voir trouble et crispa ses orteils.

Il mordit sa lèvre, étant certain que si cela continuait, il atteindrait une douce libération, une fois de plus.

Akashi, tout autant que Kuroko, sentait ses muscles se tendre – à la fois à cause du poids en portant Kuroko et de ses pénétrations en lui en même temps, mais plus probablement à cause des doux frottements qui les faisaient tous deux s'approcher de l'extase.

"Tetsuya…" gémit Akashi.

Avec quelques coups de reins rapides, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent leurs délivrances, et Kuroko sentit comment le corps d'Akashi s'affaissa, bien que ses bras le tenant soient restés en place. Heureusement. Sinon il aurait heurté le sol dur.

Kuroko écoutait la respiration profonde du capitaine, se sentant heureux d'être une des seules personnes qui avaient le privilège de voir le capitaine dans un état si vulnérable et honnête.

Il espérait qu'Akashi n'avait pas joué avec lui, en acceptant de rendre leur relation officielle, dans le feu de l'action.

Heureusement, le fantôme aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Ou du moins, pas dans le sens auquel il s'attendait.

"Tetsuya et moi baisons dans ce vestiaire depuis deux mois".

La voix d'Akashi était détendue et neutre, ses yeux regardant les personnes lui faisant face – à la recherche de la réaction exagérée qui, il le savait, allait arriver.

L'équipe de Seirin au complet fixa le capitaine de Rakuzan – leurs mâchoires se décrochant et de petits bruits incohérents sortant de leurs bouches en signe d'incrédulité. Premièrement, dès que l'information eut atteint rapidement leurs cerveaux, tous les membres avaient eu le temps de rester bouche bée devant l'indifférent Empereur, ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

Akashi savait que cela arriverait, et il supporta toutes les accusations et incrédulités avec une attitude froide.

Parce que si Akashi ne pouvait pas rendre le fantôme aux cheveux bleus heureux, alors il serait définitivement le perdant de cette relation.

Et cela il ne pouvait le supporter.


End file.
